Whenever, Wherever
by Mysticstar
Summary: Hmm, GraystripeSilverstream songfic with Shakira's song... and yeah. Second fanfic, please r&r xD


**Whenever, Wherever**

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

**Lucky you were born that far away so  
we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
the lucky fact of your existence**

Baby I would climb Andes solely  
to count the freckles on you body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody

The cat slipped into the river, her silver tabby fur shimmering in the moonlight. Her namesake – the silver-streaked river that also stood for RiverClan – flowed around her, caressing her body with it's cool touch. Silverstream swam to the other side, the ThunderClan side, ignoring the enemy border. "Graystripe." She purred in an affectionate voice as she approached a burly gray tom.

The tom – Graystripe – purred in welcome.****

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, Wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

"How could StarClan have put us in separate Clans?" She questioned, as the two embraced devotedly.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart . . . We love each other, and we were meant to be together. We can - and _will_ - overcome any obstacles that come our way." The long-furred tom-cat groomed her back, whispering between raspy strokes of his tongue.****

There-over, Hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

**  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky that I have strong legs like my mother  
To run to cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river**

Silverstream purred her agreement, and settled down in the lustrous reeds that grew by the riverbed. She patted the ground beside her with her tail, gesturing for the tom to rest beside her. "Graystripe . . . I'd do anything for you – to be with you." She admitted quietly. "You know that, right?" Her tabby pelt gleamed in the moonlight, the crescent moon shining down serenely on the two lovers.****

Le do le le le le , Le do le le le le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, Wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

There-over, Hereunder

Graystripe blinked at Silverstream, slightly surprised at the question. "Of course, Silverstream." He smiled adoringly, and rested beside her. The RiverClan queen stared at him thoughtfully, her deep blue eyes gleaming.

**You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But, that's the deal my dear**

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Think out loud  
Say it again

Le do le le le le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

Graystripe cocked his head, a frown growing upon his maw. "What is it?" He asked attentively, leaning forward to lick her ear. His dark amber eyes gazed into her sapphire blue ones, lost in her eyes as he searched for what was troubling her. "Silverstream . . . ?" He murmured her name, his voice trailing off skeptically. ****

Whenever, Wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

There-over, Hereunder  
You've got me head over heals  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

Silverstream started, roused from her day-dream. She shifted, seemingly uncomfortable, but her eyes shone. "Graystripe . . . I'm expecting kits. Your kits." She whispered, a joyous tone that carried into the dark night.

Graystripe's soft amber eyes widened. "Oh, StarClan! That's great news." He murmured, and blinked affectionately. He snuggled closer to Silverstream, and resting his muzzle across her back.****

Whenever, Wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

There-over, Hereunder   
You've got me head over heals  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

**-x-**

**Hmm, Shakira's song "Whenever, Wherever", a songfic between Graystripe and Silverstream (as you probably already know, lol) Umm, I don't think it's that great, but anyways…My second fanfic, please review!!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


End file.
